In typical recorders, a disposable ink cartridge is attached to a mounting arm which is in turn connected to the recorder for recording conventional measurements. The end of the mounting arm which is attached to the recorder may vary depending upon the type of recorder. However, the mounting arm once attached to the recorder generally remains in place and ink cartridges are attached and removed from the free end of the mounting arm as required. The ink cartridges are generally disposable and replaceable. However, it is important that when an ink cartridge is replaced that the new cartridge be placed securely and accurately in the same position as the previous cartridge in order to maintain the calibration of the recorder. Also, in the past with the use of multiple pens on a recorder, the ink cartridges have been found to interfere with each other during their movement, particularly when one pen cartridge passes by another pen cartridge.
In typical recorders, a disposable cartridge is permanently sealed and supports an ink nib composed of fibrous materials, where the nib is intended to both transport ink from the cartridge chamber and allow induction of air in a reverse direction to prevent formation of a partial vacuum within the cartridge chamber above the ink supply. Air is normally entrained through the sidewalls of the fibrous nib until such time as the ink dries on the surface of the nib shank to no longer allow entry of make-up air. At this time a partial vacuum is induced in the ink cartridge body and prevents continuing flow of ink to a chart.
The present invention is directed to various improvements in an ink pen cartridge for a recorder and its connection to a mounting arm.